xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Hair Manipulation
The power to manipulate hair of oneself or others. Variation of Body Manipulation. Also Called *Animated Hair *Chaetokinesis *Comakinesis *Dasyokinesis *Pilokinesis *Prehensile Hair *Trichokinesis Capabilities The user has complete control over the hair of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter, grow out, chance texture, color, etc., shape and manipulate it as if it was appendage, weave the hair into different shapes, etc. Due to hair lacking nerves or being directly affected by changes in the nervous system, attacks and damage are virtually harmless to the user. Applications *Alopecia Projection *Comakinetic Constructs *Hair Attacks *Hair Generation **Fur Generation *Hair Propulsion * Manipulate the properties of hair. ** Hair Color Manipulation * Move/lift hair. ** Flight with hair. ** Matter Surfing by riding a mass of hair. *Prehensile Hair * Puppet Mastery controlling others via hair strings. *Unbreakable Hair Techniques *Comakinetic Flight *Hair Combat *Hair Empowerment *Hair Mimicry *Hair Portal Creation *Hair Teleportation *Rope Sliding Variations *Hair Magic *Wool Manipulation Associations *Body Manipulation *Cloth Manipulation *Static Electricity Manipulation *Thread Manipulation Limitations *May be limited to manipulating the hair of others or only themselves. *May be limited to certain areas of hair, often only the head-hair. *Short hair may nullify, negate or render the ability ineffective. *May be limited to forming hair into tendrils. *Hair must be connected to user, keeping them close to danger. *Hair is relatively fragile, and flammable: Fire Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation could cause serious damage. **Bladed weapons and users of Cutting can make the meaning "haircut" all too literal. Known Users See Also: Prehensile Hair. Gallery Kotohime_Naruto.JPG|Kotohime (Naruto) manipulating her hair to trap her foe. Jiraiya Sage_Art_Hair_Needle_Barrage.JPG|Jiraiya (Naruto) can manipulate his hair into needles for firing or to capture opponents. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Rabbit Hair Needle.PNG|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) can manipulate her hair by hardening her lengthened hair using Rabbit Hair Needle technique to launch many needles effectively at the enemy. Mamba Hair.png|Mamba (Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy) uses her hair to strangle Goku Jr. SashLilac.png|Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) uses her two pigtails in combat. Shantae_Risky's_Revenge_-_Shantae.jpg|Shantae's (Shantae) main method of attack is using her hair as a whip. Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi (D.Gray-man) manipulating his own hair. File:Golden_Darkness_Transformation_Weapon.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) controlling her hair via nanotechnology imbued into her body. File:Fist_of_the_Nose_Hair.gif|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Uses the Fist of the Nose Hair style to combat his foes with nasal hair. 006.jpg|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) creates two swords with his nasal hairs by augmenting them nosehairlance.jpg|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) creates a lance with his nosehairs by augmenting them Sani's_intimidation.jpg|Sunny (Toriko) reanimating his hair into a monster. File:Yura_Controlling_Hair.png|Yura (InuYasha) using the hair of her victims masterfully to attack, control, track, and reattach limbs. Kaorinite hair.gif|Kaorinite (Sailor Moon S) manipulates her hair to attack Sailor Neptune. frightwig lifts car with hair.jpg|Frightwig (Ben 10) lifts a car using her hair. sedusa powerpuff girls z.jpg|Sedusa (Powerpuff Girls Z) has the ability to use her hair to grab individuals. Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki's (The Grudge) primary weapon is her hair. Sif_H.png|Sif (Valkyrie Crusade) Kejoro_H.png|Kejoro (Valkyrie Crusade) Rapunzel H.png|Rapunzel (Valkyrie Crusade) Mane-iac.png|Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) laz.png|Lazuli (Winx Club) Metalhead_btts.png|Metalhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) uses her magic to influence hair based attacks. Love_Deluxe_color.png|Yukako Yamagishi's Stand, Love Deluxe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) allows her to control her own hair. Love Love Deluxe.png|Karera Sakunami's Stand, Love Love Deluxe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) allows her to have control over other people's hair Filia.png|Filia (Skullgirls) File:Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-98).jpg|Spike/Luna_Maximoff (Marvel Comics) File:Lorelei_Travis_(Earth-616)_from_District_X_Vol_1_1.png|Lorelei_Travis (Marvel Comics) Medusa hair.jpg|Medusa (Marvel Comics) performs a mesmeric entrance with her hair. Connie the Hormone Monstress .png|Connie the Hormone Monstress (Netfilx's Big Mouth) Eve_Hair_Punch.gif|Eve (Black Cat) forming her hair into fists. Anodite Hair Combat.gif|Anodites (Ben 10) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries